Nostalgic
by HowlX23
Summary: **Summary: After the death of her mother, 12 year old Bulma Briefs goes to Capsule Corp to live with her aunt and uncle. She soon meets and befriends a certain flame-haired bad boy named Vegeta :) An accident soon forces the two to never see eachother again... Fast forward six years and the zfighters are in college. What will happen when they recognize eachother? B/V *Please r/r!*
1. Chapter 1

*~Chapter 1~*

_Twelve years ago... _

I can still feel the crisp salty waves slide against my legs. The fresh smell of the foam

lamenting off the ocean fills my nostrils. And as I walk, my toes sink into the sand,

leaving behind a pathway of my footsteps. I looked up and gazed at the burning red sky,

watching as the sun slowly dipped into the water. At that moment, I almost wished

that I had wings, so that I could soar into the sky towards the never ending ocean.

I picked up a small seashell near my sand-covered feet, and twisted the small object

around, observing it. It had the shape of a curving tuba instrument, with light brown

tiger-like stripes circling around the body. I placed it against my ear, as if waiting to hear

a small voice from inside. My mother used to say to me that if I listened carefully, I could

hear the ocean. The sound I heard from within the seashell reminded me of white noise,

like an ultrasound scan searching for a baby's heartbeat. I smiled, and mentally laughed

at myself for doing such a childish thing. I knew I would miss the shore. I wanted to

capture this picturesque moment; it was peaceful.

Nevertheless, I suppressed a nervous flutter in my chest. Although I was not scared of

the shore itself, I was afraid that I could not come back to this place. I was afraid that I

would not remember. It wasn't until I saw a seagull flapping in the sky, that I made a

promise to myself. I promised that I would always remember this place, the feeling I

had here and that I would come back. People can forget what they had said but never a

sensation, never a feeling. I watched as the bird's silhouette disappeared into the red

sun, and turned to the call of my mother beckoning me to leave with her.

...

* * *

Two weeks later, the shore a distant memory, the doctors told my mother that they had to cut off her left breast. I found out that she was diagnosed with breast cancer. Her lump was growing dangerously big, and if she did not surgically remove it, it would spread further to her right breast. I couldn't help the feeling of helplessness overcome me... I knew it was even harder on my mother.

I was only twelve years old. In my mind, she was the strongest woman I knew...how could she get sick? How could someone so strong become so weak? Why? Why? Why? Why? So many unanswered questions.

I did not want to talk to her; when I did, it was usually small talk. I could not bring myself to tell her what I was feeling inside. What she had done to me. I was hurting and yet inside...she was hurting too. Physically and mentally.

I wanted scream at her. Dammit, I wanted to break something. I wanted to believe that the doctors made a mistake, that they lied about her illness. I was being unrealistic; I was emotionally unstable because I could not do anything to cure the cancer.

Even when the doctors removed her tissue, it was too late. The cancer had spread, not only through her remaining breast, but into her brain and stomach.

It was a killer. Silent and deadly.

As she worsened, she was not able to get out of bed. I spent most of my days off of school, and instead, I stayed with her in the hospital. I wanted to be there with her as she took her last breath with me. She was all I had, my everything...

The chemo therapy caused her to lose her beautiful hair. Her ugly naked head was hidden underneath a stylish scarf I made for her in art class, at school. She knew I hated it, and yet she said otherwise.

...

* * *

The day that I returned to school was one that I will never forget. No one spoke to me, not even my so-called "friends". Most of my classmates whispered indirectly towards one another, as if I was oblivious to the fact that I could hear them. I didn't care... that is what I told myself.

I remember sitting in hard seat, trying to listen to the teacher lecture about meaningless jabber. As I seemingly dozed off, i saw from the corner of my eye the vice principal, standing outside the classroom door. He opened the door and the classroom became silent. His eyes held an alarm and terrified look once he caught sight of me. His mouth gaped open like an oxygen deprived fish.

"B-Bulma...I..it's your mo-"

He didn't have enough time to finish what he was saying because I had already left the room.

...

* * *

I took hold of my mother's withering and feeble hand. I could feel her slipping away from me... slowly dying every second that passed between us. I was laying my head down on my crossed arms beside her, not wanting her to see my sadness across my face. My shoulders shook as I found it hard to not weep in front of her. I had prepared for this... didn't I?

I cringed at the sound of her soft voice saying my name, "Bulma..."

I lifted my head up, yet not meeting her eyes.

"Look at me."

Once my eyes found hers, salt tears escaped from my moist eyelids and trailed down my red cheek. She lovingly raised her fingertip to brush the side of my face. My lips quivered, "D-don't go, Momma."

She smiled solemnly at me. "I am sorry, Bulma. It's my time. I-"

"I wish I could have stayed with you forever..."

"I know, baby. I know. But you have to be strong, for me. I want you to graduate, finish school, maybe become a mother of your own kids, one day. I am sorry that I won't be able to see you grow, but please know that I love you, and that I will always be with you..." she placed her hand upon my thumping chest, "... in here."

My hand took hold of hers against my chest. "I love you, Momma..."

"Never lose sight to what is important, dear. You are my special baby girl. I love you.."

Her hand slid from within my grasp and onto the bedside. I looked into her lifeless eyes and poured out my heart to her, tears and all.

...

* * *

I barely remember the funeral. All I could recollect from my mother's burial was my last silent goodbye to her as they lowered her down into the earth. I whispered into the blood-red rose I held in my hands. I dropped the rose into the pit with my mother. I do not remember how I somehow got into my aunt and uncles' car.

They would cover my mother's coffin with nothing but dirt. Forever burying my farewell.

_Goodbye..._

As we drove out of the cemetery, I noticed it started to rain. It was as if the heaven's were weeping over my loss...

* * *

**_**A/N Hey guys! I know, i Know, i should finish my other story but i am not sure how this came about XD It may seem a little grim at the end, but it will be much better :) Veggie-head will appear!_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter….hopefully i'll redo it if its too sloppy XD please review! I would really appreciate it! (over and out)**_**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter...please tell me if i am doing the story rightXD It was written a bit fast... i am so sorry about that. If the chapter is not that great will revise it :) **

**Hopefully, by next chapter, ill introduce the z gang! Oh, by the way, I think I will be going back and forth between the third person and Bulma's p.o.v. Please read and review! (over and out)****

*~Chapter 2~*

_The next day..._

Packing away my things was possibly the hardest thing I could do. I did not want to leave my home, the place I grew up in...the place she once lived in. As I zipped up my suitcase, I felt as if I was sealing away my old life for good, and I could never come back home. I never thought it would come to this.

My aunt Bunny and uncle Ted are very nice people; they were even considerate enough to let me stay-for one more night.

I spend my last night in my room, unable to fall sleep. It was completely barren, save for my small tool box in the far corner of the room and the air mattress I laid upon. Every passing moment, every thought that came to mind was filled with my mother. My words cannot describe how much I miss her.

My eyes glazed around my room, trying to capture every little detail, until I caught sight of it. I shifted the covers off and walked towards the lying object on the carpet-covered floor. My toes lightly pressed deep into the soft fabric with each step I took. I lifted up the object, and realized, it was a picture frame. I turned the frame to the front side, and then my eyes began to water. The photo was taken two weeks before my mother was sick. She was embracing my small self from the back, one arm on each side of my shoulders. I stared at her. She looked so happy... so _healthy_. Damn...

I walked back to the mattress, the picture in hand . I hugged the image of my mother and me to my chest. I sighed, and felt my eyes droop closed.

Tomorrow I will move away to live with my aunt and uncle at Capsule Corp. Tomorrow I start a new life.

All those memories...

Old chapters...new beginnings...

And for a small fraction of a second, I thought I felt the brush of fingertips caress my cheek.

* * *

...

_One week later..._

Across the street from the Brief's residence, there lived the most dysfunctional family on the block. Next door neighbors, even those who lived a couple houses down, could never mistake the loud noises that were coming from within that small house. The sound of glass shattering, things crashing against the wall, and ear-splitting screams, was a sort of daily routine for the Ouji family.

The door bursts open, and out storms a small boy. His clothes are torn, his face bloody, as if in a fist-fight. An angry booming voice beckons the boy inside, "Come back here you little bastard!"

He has no shoes, but he doesn't care, he just wants to get away. Away from his father...

He somehow stops, but he doesn't know where. He huddles his body behind a thick bush. No one will find him here; as long as he is far from that madman, he is safe.

Counting to ten, his breathing finally slows and he stops shaking. The metallic smell of blood fills his nostrils.

I'll just wait for a few hours.. by then, hopefully that bastard will be calm...

Suddenly, a small hand touches his shoulder. He tenses. _Don't look behind you..._

"Excuse me?"

His head turns to the gentle voice, but does not answer.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" she asks.

He growls, a warning. _Back off..._

Ignoring his animalistic growl, she grabbed one of his hands, tugging him to follow her.

"It's kind of cold out here, let's go inside."

Nevertheless, in the darkness of the night, she could still make out the blood on his face and clothes.

The boy was off guarded. Where was this blue-haired girl taking him?

Once they were inside, she led him into what looked to be a large fancy kitchen. She situated him in a chair next to the family table and said, "I'll be right back."

But before he could begin to think it was a bad idea, the girl returned with a first-aid kit. Sitting directly across from him, she popped the lid open and placed a box of antiseptics beside her. "Okay, this may hurt a little..." she cautioned.

He nodded.

Accepting his gesture as an approval, she proceeded to clean him.

The wounds sting, yet he manages to keep his face composed. He simply stares at her, fascinated by such a small, brave thing. _Why would she help him?_

As she cleans him, she notices his hair. It is dark, almost black, wildly flaring up like fire. She looks into his eyes-the rich color of obsidian.

She carefully bandages his head and applies some lotion upon his swollen eye. She ceases a moment and blushes a pretty scarlet. "Umm... your shirt.."

A small tinge of pink covered his cheeks. He lifted his ragged-torn shirt and threw it to the floor, revealing a huge area of black and blue on his chest. Her eyes fill with pity, and start to moisten.

The boy looks away from her and releases air out through his nostrils. He winces when he feels the light pressure on his chest.

"Sorry!"

He grunts.

"Almost done... I'm Bulma by the way."

Nothing.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but you are welcomed to stay here. We have some guest rooms upstairs, if you want."

She neatly wraps his torso in a gauze, mindful not to hurt him again.

"Done," smirking at her "artwork". She went to help him to his feet, but he swats her hand away. She frowns, and oddly, the boy instantly regrets making her sad.

Seeing the apologetic look in his obsidian eyes, she grabbed his hand and he let her.

* * *

...

Bulma extended her hand into the open doored guest room, "You can sleep here." She trotted toward the closet and pulled out a comforter and pillow. He took it from her and fell heavily onto the lush bed. So soft...

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be in the third door to your left. Goodnight..."

"Vegeta."

Bulma paused. "Is that your name?"

He grunted inaudibly.

"...Well, sweet dreams, Vegeta."

She shut the door smoothly behind her. And for what seemed to be the first time in his young life, the flame-haired boy, Vegeta, drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_"Vegeta."_

_Bulma paused. "Is that your name?"_

_He grunted inaudibly._

_"...Well, sweet dreams, Vegeta."_

_She shut the door smoothly behind her. And for what seemed to be the first time in his young life, the flame-haired boy, Vegeta, drifted off to a peaceful sleep._

* * *

*~Chapter 3~*

The following morning Bulma was rambunctious as ever. She stormed down the stairs, two steps at a time. She had a mission...and she hoped that her aunt Bunny was not awake just yet.

Like an undercover agent, she slid her body against the wall and peered her head into the kitchen. She scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was empty. Opening her large silver refrigerator, she skillfully took out a carton of milk with a box of eggs, a stick of butter, and a jar of pancake mix. Her small arms weighing the cooking items, she placed them down on top of the kitchen counter and went to grab a frying pan. She turned the stove on to high while setting a slab of butter on its metal base. As she waited for the butter to melt, she mixed together her ingredients. A few moments later the pan sizzled. Her face turned into a cute scowl. She was too short to pour the blasted batter!

She wiggled and she stretched, yet nonetheless... she bit the inside of her cheek. "Oh, curse my shortness!"

"Bulma, dear! Good morning!"

Mentally cursing her luck, Bulma cocked her head to the woman with the closed eyelids.

"Good morning, Bunny.."

"My, what a surprise to see you up and... and making breakfast! Would you like me to help you?" she bubbled.

"Yes, you see I can't.. um.." she gestured towards the high stove.

"Oh, of course, sweetheart! How many would you like?"

"Four?.. yeah.. four pancakes, please."

"What a growing girl you are! Are you certain you want to eat all these by yourself?" Bunny asked while pouring the batter.

Bulma smiled. Truthfully, she adored her aunt Bunny. If it was not for her and her scientist of a husband, uncle Ted, Bulma would have been in a foster home.. or an overcrowded orphanage.

"Yeah.. sure, Bunny. I'm really hungry today", she lied. "Would you mind if I ate in my room?"

"Not at all, A girl deserves her space! Have some orange juice, sweetie," she flipped the pancakes onto a large plate.

"It's strange," she continued, "I could have sworn I heard the front door open last night..."

Bulma regurgitated the liquid all over the tile floor. "What?!" she coughed.

"Oh, but it must have been my imagination. Silly me! Aways over analyzing things. No one would come in uninvited without my hidden-"

Before she could complete her sentence, her blue haired niece snatched the plate out of her hands. "ThankyouBunnyforbreakfast!" she quickly darted up the stairs.

Her aunt stood by the stove, the dirty spatula in her hand. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

...

He should have returned hours ago. Certainly, the second he stepped into that topsy-turvy of a house, he would be severely punished for running away.

Vegeta gingerly positioned his body to the side of the bed, his legs dangling. He slightly grimaced as his body cried out in pain. He momentarily paused and glanced down at his bandaged chest area. Touching the white gauze across his torso, his cheeks burned brightly, picturing the blue-haired female tending his wounds. She was so gentle when she touched him. He knew-by the way she blushed at the sight of his chest-that she was a virgin. He smirked.

A soft knock pulled him back to his senses. Obsidian eyes narrowed as the blue-haired girl entered the room. His guard faded a bit once he saw what she was holding.

"I brought some pancakes!" she said cheerfully. Though he did not reply, Bulma gracefully walked over to him, crossing her legs as she plopped her rear down.

"Let's share okay?" She handed him one of the two forks she had managed to sneak underneath her sleeve.

He cut a piece for himself and sniffed it.

"I made it myself. Try it. I hope it's not too buttery for you?"

Vegeta slowly chewed.

"Well?" she inquired.

A little too much butter for his taste. Overall, it was probably the most delicious pancake he had ever tasted. Seeing her delighted expression, he swallowed. "It is... adequate."

"No, it does not! Here, try another piece."

"The only reason I am eating this garbage is because I have not eaten since yesterday morning. I do not want to die of starvation."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. And I don't want your pity either. Why the hell do you even care, _girl_?"

"Why are you being such a jerk? I am not a girl, I am twelve years old! Besides, I saved your life! You should thank me for crying out loud!"

"Thank you? I don't show gratitude. In case you haven't noticed, I am not just some homeless kid looking for a stupid charity case!"

"I only did what I thought was right. You were badly wounded! I could have you arrested for trespassing on private property, mister!"

"Well-well you thought wrong! I can stand alone. I don't _need _anyone, especially some blue-haired freak!"

"I am not a freak!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Take that back!"

"Make me-"

Vegeta made an attempt to stand up, but felt a tear in his wrapped torso. He fell over in agony on the carpet floor.

"Oh no!" cried Bulma, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me!" he growled viciously. With his head tucked in, back arched, his arms stood out in front of him, supporting his weight. His eyes shut tightly as he grimaced against the pain. _"Shit..."_

Suddenly, Vegeta caught his breath. He felt her ever-so gentle hands grip his shoulder and abdomen. He wanted to swat her away but she would not have at it. Bulma lifted him up without a struggle.

And despite herself, she blushed at the physical contact. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled against her.

"Your chest?"

"Never better."

"You know.. I think you are a terrible liar," she smirked.

"How glad of you to notice, girl," he said sarcastically. "Now let go of me."

"Nope. You can barely stand on your own, so... so stop being so stubborn, matches!"

"_Matches?"_

"Your hair looks like fire; like a flamed match!" she giggled.

He stared at her laughing at him. The stupid girl was making fun of his hair.

"Stupid, little _Onna_," he muttered under his breath.

The two preteens stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. She, holding him in her arms. His breath brushing the bangs on her face. She leaned forward and looked deep into his onyx pupils. _So beautiful..._

"You're actually kind of cute, Vegeta," she confessed.

"Shut up," his cheeks tinged with red.

Just as she was about to retort back, she heard her aunt calling for her. Bulma looked at the flame haired boy. "Want to meet my family?"

"Your aunt already knows me...I live across the street."

"Really? Oh...well, c'mon. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

* * *

...

The amount of time Bulma took about helping Vegeta down the stairs was approximately five minutes. She would mumbled to him saying, "you weigh a ton!"; and he would only smirk back.

"In the kitchen, sweetie!" hollered Bunny.

As they went into the kitchen, she saw the boy in her arms scowl at what was before him.

"Hello, Vegeta."

"Mother..."

* * *

****Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter.. i hope it wasnt rushed XD Im going to comic con on saturday (dances randomly). Hopefully i did Vegeta's character right. I will try to lengthen the chapters...Please read and review! I really appreciate all your comments!(over and out!)****

******What will happen next? Will Bulma finally know what happened to Vegeta that night? Will Vegeta get his revenge? Tune in next time on NOSTALGIA!****


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

_The amount of time Bulma took about helping Vegeta down the stairs was approximately five minutes. She would mumbled to him saying, "you weigh a ton!"; and he would only smirk back._

_"In the kitchen, sweetie!" hollered Bunny._

_As they went into the kitchen, she saw the boy in her arms scowl at what was before _

_him._

_"Hello, Vegeta."_

_"Mother..."_

**NOTE:**Hey guys! Look, another update! (gasp) I hope you realy like this story so far :) **

**Just to make things a little more crystal, I am sorry that some of you viewers thought Vegeta and Bulma were cousins. Rest assured, they are most defitanlly NOT related in anyway ;) (that would be very disturbing... and we wouldnt have any of those cute romantic scenes :D) In fact, Vegeta is just a neighbor, he knows Bunny and her husband because she used to house him when his father went on a drunken rampage. I dont like how this chpater didnt go as i had planned but.. we'll see. I apologize if Vegeta may seem a little OC but... its suppose to go with the story :)**

**Again, I really appreciate you all for commenting and reading this fanfic! This has been entirely for my own entertainment.**

**(A/N) Oba: means auntie in japanese.****

**Disclaimer: (I guess i should..) I do not own DBZ... if I did, Vegeta would've beat Goku's ass a long time ago! XD Oh well... a girl can dream..**

* * *

*~Chapter 4~*

...

* * *

His face drained to a pale complexion. Though his eyes betrayed nothing, Vegeta's heart was pumping voluminously. The repetitous beat rang within his eardrums.

_Bump-Bump...Bump-Bump..Bump-Bump..._

He knew why his mother was here, she had come to take him back home. Where that loud bastard would beat the living shit out of him for being a coward. I am not a coward... he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Why, hello there Vegeta! I didn't see you walk in! My, what a handsome young man you are!"

"Well?" he indicated his mother, completely ignoring the ditzy woman.

"I came to talk to Mrs. Briefs for a moment... and I wanted to see if you are all right-"

"I'm fine."

"I can see that," she scanned his bandaged torso. Guilty, she looked down at her entwined hands. "Vegeta, there is something I have to discuss with you... I hope you don't mind Bunny?"

"Oh, of course not! Go right ahead," she innocently smiled.

"What is this about _Oba_?" the blue-haired girl asked her aunt.

"Vegeta will be staying with us! Isn't it wonderful?" Bunny clapped her hands together.

"What!" the preteens yelled in unison and pulled themselves apart from each other.

"It's just for a little while, and only for three days a week-"

"Forget it," Vegeta interrupted his mother.

"No offense, Vegeta's mother, but I don't think we have enough space for him-"

"Nonsense! We have plenty of guest rooms Bulma dear!" Her niece's mouth gaped like a fish.

"Please, son. It's just for a few weeks, three days a week. Just until I can get a new job."

While his father "worked at home", Celeena, Vegeta's mother, worked as a dancer... for a strip club. For three days a week, she would leave him alone with that monster. When she would come home the next morning, her son would be coated with black and blues. It was only temporary, or at least that was what she was telling him.

"Mrs. Briefs has kindly agreed to let you stay. Please don't act so stubborn."

"How would you want me to react mother?" he spat. "I am not staying, whether it's for three days or an hour! I hate this place, and I hate you!" His words felt like a piercing knife as he limped out of the room.

_That was unexpected_...Bulma thought. "Please excuse me," she said hastily as she stormed after his retreating form.

Celeena covered her face with her hands.

"Oh you poor thing! Let me help you." Bunny brought over a box of tissues and held it out to the other woman.

"Every time...I-It's all my fault. M-my son h-hates me," she blew into the tissue.

"I don't think so, dear. He's just upset. All young men at that age react the way your son does! Don't worry, he'll be back to normal in no time."

"I hope you are right..." she sniffed.

...

* * *

..

* * *

_Meanwhile in the guest room..._

"Stupid bitch!"

Vegeta cursed and punched the cement wall again. His bloody knuckles were peeled from the skin as he had been lamenting off of his anger. His breath was labored and his bandages were soaked in sweat. He tried to ignore the pain in his hands and chest as he punched harder and harder-

"What are you doing?!"

Bulma held back his hand from punching the wall again. Her eyes widened once she looked at the wall, it was cracks with spots of blood decorated the wall were his hands had been. "Stop that!" she cried.

"Leave me alone, girl!" he yelled in her face and pulled his hand away.

"Why are you doing this?! Can't you see you're only hurting yourself?"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" He reeled his hand back. Before he could make contact with the wall, something stepped in front of him.

"I don't care if I hit a girl," he lied. "Now, get out of the way."

The little minx would not move. Instead, she stared at him, as if she was daring him. "No."

"_RRRAAAAHHH!"_

Bulma clenched her eyes shut and waited for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw that his hand was near the side of her head on the wall, his palm against cement. His head hung in distraught.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled softly.

"What did you say?" he scowled.

"I said I'm sorry-"

"I don't need your pity! Are you that dense? How many times do I have to freaking say it?!"

"As long as it takes to convince me that you'll be okay!" she yelled back. Vegeta started a moment and looked into her beautiful azure eyes. There were tears forming, and he noticed that one escaped. She was ..._crying_ for him?

"W-what the hell is this? Why are you crying?!" She was confusing the hell out of him.

"I-I don't know..." she sniffed.

"Baka onna.." he sighed. Stupid woman...

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Keep fighting with the world. I... your mom cares about you.." She blushed. She had wanted to say that she cared about him... but that would not be the right thing to say to him.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does-"

"You think I'd be looking like this if she did? You think I would be all banged up like this? She doesn't give a shit about me. Everyday, I have to deal with her problem. I'm so sick of this crap, it's not my fault my father's worthless, drunken, wife beater!"

Vegeta nearly shuddered at the touch of a dainty hand upon his shoulder.

"You're not alone."

"...Would have been better if I was dead."

"Listen to me, please...I don't know you all that much, and I know that you don't like me. But thats okay! I am more than willing to be just your friend. I'm here as long as you need me." Her dainty hand took hold of his bloody ones. "You're strong and...I-I know you can make it through this...I can help you. I know for sure you are not what you appear to be..." she shyly shrunk her head.

"Yeah? And how would you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Blue eyes meet deep onyx ones. Vegeta stood in disbelief. This girl... was something else.

"...That sounds stupid."

She laughed slightly. "Maybe, but I think it was necessary."

The flame-haired boy would never admit it, but Bulma's smile caused his heart melt and his anger to cease from flaring. What was it about her that made Vegeta weak in the knees? Without being conscious, his eyes traveled down to her lips...

Without warning, the door burst open. "Oh! There you are, you two!"

The preteens jerked away from each other, their faces blushing profusely.

"I hope I was not interrupting anything...?" Bunny winked.

"No-!"

"Nope-!"

The blonde woman could not help but giggle at the two when they spoke at the same time. Even when her niece walked into the kitchen with Vegeta in her arms... adorable!_They are so cute!_

"Is Vegeta staying, Bulma dear?"

Bulma glanced at Vegeta and quirked her brow. She was quite surprised by his answer:

"S-sure... why not," he crossed his arms and faced the wall.

The blue-haired girl smiled prettily at the blushing boy and turned to her aunt. "Should I tell his mom?"

"No need. I'll go and tell Celeena the wonderful news! Please, make yourself at home Vegeta!" With that she left the room.

"I'll be right back. I'll see if I can have my aunt help me change your bandages..."

Bulma crept closer towards him. "Thank you, Vegeta. I hope you like it here." She pecked him on his cheek.

Vegeta watched her leave the room as he placed a hand where she kissed him. He hoped that she had not caught his boyish smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_Bulma crept closer towards him. "Thank you, Vegeta. I hope you like it here." She pecked him on his cheek._

_Vegeta watched her leave the room as he placed a hand where she kissed him. He hoped that she had not caught his boyish smirk._

* * *

****Hey guys! Here's my new update :)due to the fact that my power has been out for almost two full weeks because of hurricane sandy, I'm slowly getting back on track with my stories and Beta :)**

**Hope you like it (i sound like a desperate idiot lol) The diary entries are going to sound like a regular eighth grader, smiley faces and all! **

**But I will continue Soldiers of the Colosseum soon, just have to get in the mojo ;) Back to Nostalgia... **

**ALSO: Warning all Yamcha fans: He's not the greatest fighter, but i don't hate him in the tv series/manga. He will be a bad guy (sorry) but its for the benefit of the story! XD Dont hate me please.**

**I think the rating probably will go up or not, (i'm not entirely sure on the T rating.) A warning for up ahead: there will be imposed rape and violence/abuse.**

**(Probably the strangest/longest note I've wrote so far but we'll see ;) *laughs*)**

**(Over and out!)****

*~Chapter 5~*

Bulma's Diary Entry # 1

August 25,

_Dear Diary,_

_They say friendship comes with a price... but I hope that's not the case. It's been about four weeks since that flame-haired boy came into my life. Even though I've only known him to for a short time, I feel like I've known him all my life. Weird huh?_

_I think he is the way he is because of his father. It seems that every time that we see each other, he hides a new scar underneath his clothes. I haven't forgotten what happened that night, but neither of us bother to talk about it, not even mention it. He worries me. On the days that he stays with us he isn't as tense as he was before. More relieved, I think. It's nice... until the sky blackens to night. I can hear him screaming from outside my bedroom walls...and it frightens me. I can't sleep, knowing that he's in the other room screaming in pain, it makes me feel helpless. I can tell by the dark bags under his eyes that his nightmares are haunting him. I try to talk to him, but he only shuts me down. He won't let me help him... I think he's scared to open up to me. Like he doesn't want to look weak in front of me or any body for that matter. Doesn't he trust me? _

Vegeta, why won't you let down your pride and let me help you?

~Bulma 3

Entry # 2

September 1

_Dear Diary,_

_School's only a week away, and I am so excited! It's going to be my first year as an eighth grader, as a junior high student! (And it's also my first year without my mom...)_

_I hope they will like me-the kids I mean. As far as I know, I am the only new student attending West Star High. I'm not sure if Vegeta will be joining me, even the very word of school makes his hair bristle. You know, sometimes i think he's carved out of stone! And come to think of it, I have never heard him laugh or even seen him smile. He needs to lighten up a bit. ;)_

_That stubborn boy was suppose to come over today. It's 4:00 in the evening and he still hasn't shown up. I'm almost tempted to walk over across the street to his house, it's not like he lives an hour away from us. Bunny says that he probably had something important to do today and forgot to come over, but I know she's just as worried as I am._

_It's strange...I've never known someone so young to be carrying one the biggest burdens anyone would ever hold. Every time I see him, I see a troubled boy. Just by his appearance alone, he looks like a regular 12 year old boy. And yet, underneath all the clothes, the scars that maim his perfect skin... I look into his eyes... the pair of an abyss of penetrating darkness...I see so much pain, so angst, I just want to hold him and protect him from any harm. But I know I'm just a silly, weak, girl. Is it possible for someone insignificant as I could help restore a troubled soul?_

_I'm going to wait a little while longer. If Vegeta doesn't come... Oh, Kami. Why do I care about him so much?_

~ Bulma 3

September 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was probably the most strangest night yet. I was sleeping when I heard a sharp tap on the glass coming from my bedroom window. I waited a few seconds to see if whatever had woken me up would go away. It didn't, and I got out of bed and walked toward my window. I squinted my eyes to the tree in front of me and gasped. He had come after all! Vegeta, who was crouched on a branch, almost stumbled had I not helped him inside. I was so surprised and happy that I didn't notice the fresh blood on his lip and his swollen eye._

_For the life of me, I hugged him. I hugged him! :D I couldn't help it. I was worried about him!_

_He let out a grunt of pain, but he didn't force me off him. He just stood there with my arms holding him tightly. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed, but when I did open them, I saw his beaten face. My tears leaked like waterfalls that never stopped flowing. He looked at me with one eye and didn't say a word. I was scared for a moment; I thought his father had cut off his tongue too._

_I reached out my hand to cup his bruised cheek and said his name, "Vegeta." He didn't say a word, not even small a grunt. I wanted him to say something, anything! Why was he late to see me? Why did his father beat him again? Why don't you live with me? _

_I wanted to ask him so many questions, and yet I knew he wouldn't have the energy to answer me. He looked so worn and tired. _

_I rested my head softly on his chest and blushed when I felt pressure (I guess his chin) rest on top of my head. I think it was the first time he had ever touched me willingly. _

_I brought him over to my bed and lied down. I patted the small space next to my side invitingly. Vegeta understood what I meant, nodded, and gingerly went into the bed. I turned onto my side to face him, and smiled warmly as I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips. We didn't wish each other goodnight, we were fast asleep. And together we laid in bed throughout the rest of the night...neither one of us had a nightmare to dream. _

~Bulma 3

* * *

The blue-haired girl smiled as she closed her diary, locking it, and glanced over to the sleeping form of Vegeta. Poor thing was still asleep. She blushed slightly when she awoke this morning to find the two of them still in the same position as the night before. Inwardly, she squealed with girly-gushiness. To her, he was adorable looking the way he did. The usual scowl on his face disappeared; he looked so peaceful.

What had happened last night was something neither of them were to speak of, and she knew it. Something mysterious happened between the two, and not even the genius twelve year old could contemplate.

She continued to study him. The dark hair on his head formed a windows peak, and his left eye had blackened. His swollen cheek had a lingering blue-greenish tint and his bottom lip was bruised with dried blood. Even for a boy his age, Vegeta's body was scarcely thin. She wondered if he was perhaps malnourished or if he just had a high metabolism.

**Doesn't matter how much he weighs, Vegeta still eats like a fat man**, she thought with a surpressed giggle.

Vegeta stirred in his sleep and muttered something almost incoherent to Bulma's ears. She sauntered over to his sleeping form and leaned her head forward. What? her eyes squinted as she listened.

"Stop it...don't..."

He's having a nightmare, Bulma frowned.

"No, stop it! Get away from her!"

_Fight it, Vegeta. Fight whoever is causing you pain! _Her hands hesitated above his face, but she was scared to wake him.

His head thrashed back and forth as his voice rose in desperation. "No... don't touch her! I won't let you!"

She touched his shuddering shoulder and shook him lightly. "Vegeta!"

He didn't react to her voice, nor did he cease his thrashing. His body hunched and cringed in painful manner, almost like he was taking a beating.

"Vegeta!"

"NOO!"

Without thinking, she clasped her hands on either side of his head, trying to bring his face close to hers.

Her lips touched his lobe as she softly began to whisper into his ear. "Please, Vegeta... it's only a dream. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."

She rested her forehead against his. "Vegeta, you're not alone. I'm here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I swear."

And with that, Vegeta calmed. His violent body spasms stopped and his breath evened. With a sigh, Bulma placed a cool hand upon his hot, sweat-covered face. Tears threatened her cerculean eyes as she watched him regain his peace of mind and fall back into oblivion.

* * *

_In his mind's eye, Vegeta was dreaming about a bloody night with the monster. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamt of being beaten bloody to a pulp. It terrorized him, clouding his thoughts. No matter how he escaped or where turned to run and hide, the monster always had found him. As long as he did not give in, Vegeta would always fight back. And yet, something had happened. The images turned to a different point of events. He was no longer defending himself, he was protecting someone. But who the specific "someone" was, was not clearly defined. He remembered being hunched from the quick punch to his stomach, coughing out blood. The monster gloated over to him, mocking his damaged form. And as he laid there, covered in his red platelets, he heard a voice. Her voice. _

_Then, without warning, rays of light protruded the darkness. The light landed on Vegeta, and his eyes followed as it revealed an entrance. Somehow, she gave him enough strength to lift his wounded body and follow the beautiful rays. The sweet, sultry voice had delivered him from his hell of a nightmare. She had saved him from his father._

Once he stepped into the light he had awoken from his slumber. He turned his head gingerly to the left side of his bed and saw that Bulma was seated in a chair beside him, with her head resting on her crossed arms. By the wispy sound of her breathing, she was asleep.

Vegeta had never seen a sight more beautiful to him as she did at that moment. Without any sane of consciousness, he picked a strand of her aqua tresses with his rough fingertips._ Thank you_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**** Hey guys! I can't express my utter apologies about not updating any of my stories for the new year. I have been going through a lot for the past couple of months. My friend's diagnosed with cancer, college is really stressing me out, my dad's getting surgery and my cousin combat controller from the air force is coming home soon from Afghanistan. It seems like my life is almost like a fiction book lol **_

_**I hope you guys like this story so far **__** If I should change the story... im not so sure lol **_

_**But any comments or questions, please leave a comment or inbox me!**_

_**I DEEEPPPLLYY appreciate all the alerts and favorites, it's very inspiring! Thank you ALLLLLLLL!****_

_*****Anyways, by next chapter the kids will start their first day of 8**__**th**__** grade! What will happen? New friends? More Drama and angst? Tune in next time on Nostalgic!*****_

_N_

_O_

_S_

_T_

_A_

_L_

_G_

_I_

_C_

_Previously on Nostalgic…._

_Once he stepped into the light he had awoken from his slumber. He turned his head gingerly to the left side of his bed and saw that Bulma was seated in a chair beside him, with her head resting on her crossed arms. By the wispy sound of her breathing, she was asleep. _

_Vegeta had never seen a sight more beautiful to him as she did at that moment. Without any sane of consciousness, he picked a strand of her aqua tresses with his rough fingertips.__ Thank you__, he thought._

* * *

N

O

S

T

A

L

G

I

C

"You're cheating."

The blue haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her aqua eyes at the infuriating boy sitting across from her. "That's not how you play the game, Veggie head."

"What makes you think that, weakling? Can't stand up to someone who's better at this game than you are? That's a shame," he smirked.

A stress mark appeared on her temple in annoyance. "You can't hide your other card making it look like you have only one card. I'm not stupid you know. This is _UNO, _play the game right you cheater!"

"I don't cheat, I strategize," he rationed.

"Strategy my ass, you cheated!" she said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Rrr, this is outrageous!"

"Outrageous? Veggie, I didn't know you could read grown up words like that. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were," she teased.

"You shut up! I'm done with this _UNO _crap," Vegeta shoved his cards away on the table and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Bulma began to put away the cards when she said, "Hey you wanna play _Twister?"_

Raising his furrowing brow in curiosity he asked, "What the hell is this _Twister?_ Sounds gory."

She laughed. "You have no idea how wrong you are, Matches. Follow me!"

The two preteens made their way to Bulma's closet and took out the polka-dotted covered box. They carried the game set to the enormous living room where Bulma began to unpack and spread out the large spotted mat.

"What's the object of this game?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, the object of the game is to see how skilled you are at contorting your body to various positions without messing up. It's a multiplayer game, which means you can have more than four people playing at the same time. Anyways, there's one person who has a chart with a spinning arrow. What's on the chart are body parts and colors that circle the arrow, and whatever the arrow lands, you have to follow the correct color dot the arrow picks for you to move on the mat right here. But you can't fall, no matter how hard you're positioned or you'll be twisted!"

"It sounds stupid and a complete waste of my time."

"You haven't even tried it out yet-"

"And you think that by me 'trying it' would be fun? You are sick."

"Please…?"

"I refuse." He turned his head to the side defiantly.

"Oh, c'mon Vegeta! It's fun, I promise!"

"NO."

"Pretty please with a strawberry on top?" she coaxed batting her eyelids.

_What's with her and strawberries? _"_That _won't work on me, and you know it. You're too hideous to even look at."

"Ok, first of all, I am NOT ugly. Got it? And secondly, why? You think you're gonna lose to a smart and talented girl? What, are you that scared to even challenge me—"

Exhaling loudly through his flaring nostrils, he clenched his hands into fists and leaned his body forward. His nose was in close proximity to her own. "_You're on."_

Bulma smirked deviously and flipped her blue hair over her shoulder_._ "You wanna bet on this Vegetable head? Whoever loses gets to wash ALL the dishes for a week!" And knowing how much that boy ate, it would be _torturous_.

Vegeta smirked crookedly, Challenge accepted.

"Please, before beauty, thank you," Bulma commanded as she strode passed him to the mat.

"Right …hand on blue…" Bulma stretched her extended arm around Vegeta's legs to the blue dot next to his foot.

The game went on for what seemed like an eternity; Twisting, turning, stretching, sweating, repositioning…and ceaseless name calling.

"Dude, get your butt out of my face!"

"Enjoying the view?"

"Absolutely not you perv! I'd rather—"

"What was that? Do you yield girl?"

"Don't get your hopes up vegetable head. Maybe you should give up; you look like a sweating pig."

"I hope you are free tonight, because you _will_ lose this bet! I _will_ not be defeated to someone so pathetic as you."

"Stop stalling and spin the damn thing!"

Vegeta chuckled and reached for the color chart. As he spun the arrow, he thought of an idea. The arrow landed on a blue dot for the left hand. Grinning like a toothless reptile, he shifted his left hand and glided it over Bulma's back, circling around her exposed side. With his fingertips, he poked her side, causing her to reflex.

"Ow, Vegeta! What are you—"

It was too late, Bulma lost feeling of her supporting arms and legs and unsteadily collapsed on top of Vegeta with a: _Oof!_

What the hell just happened? She lifted her head up from the crook of his neck and shoulder blade. All the anger that was suppressed inside her chest instantly subsided once she realized _how _she was on him. Her legs were settled on either side of his waist, with her hands and heaving chest upon his own. The pressure around her was his arms embracing her, probably protecting her from the fall. Their eyes lingered on each other before blushing heatedly.

"Umm… You could get off now," Vegeta said almost uncertainly.

Quickly coming to realization, Bulma quickly slid off and turned her head away, save from looking at him.

"I didn't mean…"he started.

"It's okay…"

She awkwardly bent over to pick up the _Twister_ mat. "I'll…uh, put this away. You should get ready, your mom should be here soon."

"Yeah…" Vegeta's voice waivered, rubbing the back of his neck. "See you."

Bulma heard his steps leave the room before she let out a heavy sigh. What was that? Something happened between them that she just…couldn't understand. When she looked at his eyes, she felt as if they were tied to an invisible chain with a lock and no key to free them; A hidden message that lacked the expression of words. But that didn't make any sense now did it?

Bulma shook her head slightly and continued to pack away the game. By the time she finished, Vegeta's mother came to pick him up.

And to this day, no one knows who lost the bet.

* * *

N

O

S

T

A

L

G

I

C

The next day, and the _Twister_ incident was forgotten, the two preteens decided to meet at their secret "spot", a place away from troubles and headaches. It was not far away from Capsule Corp. In fact, it was in a small forest that stood behind the complex. Deep within, hidden by shrubs and willow branches, was a waterfall. And concealed by the waterfall was a cave. Inside the cave, to what looked like a miniature living room, was a couch, a table with two chairs, their "wish box", and a dresser filled with their swimsuits and changing clothes. To them, it was their second home, a place of refuge and comfort. They often came here particularly at night, when the stairs revealed heaven's secrets from the black curtain sky. And like any night, the two preteens were lying down on the cool crisp grass, listening to the water crash against rocks and stream into the lake.

Vegeta could still remember the day they found this beautiful place. It was his idea to go hiking into the woods, but somehow, they had somehow gotten lost. Hours passed before the sun began to set and the stars once again shown above the trees. And throughout the entirety of the so-called "adventure", they, of course, argued.

"_We're lost," she said._

"_No kidding, Sherlock. I knew I shouldn't have let you lead the way! Girls have a horrible sense of direction!"_

"_No thanks to you, Wilderness Explorer! It was your idea to go hiking in the first place!"_

Vegeta inwardly smiled at the memory. _They bickered back and forth between each other until they reached the overgrown shrub and willow branches. Just as Bulma was about to retort a nasty remark, she fell through the leaves with a yelp and landed on her face. She glanced up and was awed by what was before her._

"_Vegeta…come look at this." And that was how their secret "spot" was discovered._

"Hey, Vegeta…look at that." The spiky haired boy blinked, snapping out of his catatonic daze.

"Hmn?"

"Right where I'm pointing; looks like a rabbit, doesn't it?" she declared.

Vegeta twisted his head to the side, studying the constellation. "I don't see anything, just a bunch of stars."

"Oh, c'mon! How can you not see that? Clearly, you don't have an imagination, Veg head."

He _hmphed_.

"Vegeta…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends if it's worth answering."

"I'm serious." Stilling gazing at the sky, Bulma sat up. "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have someone you know gone from your life?"

"Yes," he said, thinking about his father. _Bastard._

"Do you think would it change the way you are? Would you be an entirely different person than who you are now?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

It took her a few heart beats till she was ready to answer him. "I lost my mother a few months ago. She had a tumor in her pancreas, but it got worse and spread into her blood. She didn't tell me right away, I guess she was afraid that if I knew… I wouldn't understand," she paused. "But understand what? That she was slowly dying right in front of me? That I didn't know what death would look like? That I couldn't _handle it?_ I didn't get to have a say in anything. Not when she passed, not even when the lawyer read the will and told me who I would live with for the rest of my life. What the hell was that about?"

She didn't realize that her voice was rising. She couldn't tell if what she was saying was for her own benefit and not Vegeta's. Every word felt like a painful stab in the chest that pierced deeper, and deeper. "How could a mother leave her child like that? We shared a life together, just the two of us, with nothing standing in our way."

Her nails dug into her skin, forming half-moons, and a tear finally let loose of its hold, had trailed down her cheek. "I was _damn_ wrong… huh, it's funny how ironic it really is. The only person I cared about in my entire life… my mom used to tell me how I was her 'one-winged' angel. That I fell from heaven to earth because of my one wing so that I would be by her side forever. She used to say that the minute I was born, I was her pursuit for happiness. Guess the cancer wanted to destroy my happiness too…

"You know, the whole time I was with her, I kept on thinking 'She's a strong woman, she can make it!' but I was wrong about that too.

"But right before she died, my mom took me to the beach. Have you ever been there? I can remember everything. It's like I can still smell fresh sea foam… or feel the way the sand sunk underneath my feet… the trumpet-like shell that had a hollow sound when I pressed my ear against it…or even the way the waves brushed my legs… That was amazing. We had no worries, no stress. It was very _Akuna Matata_, if you ask me.

"And ever since then, I have always wondered what my life would be like if things had worked out differently. If my mother hadn't died, would I be happy forever? I know she's gone from my life, I can't change that. But I can't help the feeling that she's somehow with me.

"I guess in a twisted way…I'm glad that she's gone. Cause then, I wouldn't have met you."

Her face is streaming with tears, but she doesn't care.

"Maybe I'll meet her someday, and I'm okay with that. I'm okay with waiting, because then I can be someone my mom would be proud of. I can learn to be strong again…can't I?"

She looks at him, "Couldn't I?" Her blue eyes are tinged with red from crying.

Vegeta doesn't answer her, he doesn't need to. He knows what it's like to keep all the pain and anger inside, it's the way he is. It's his way of surviving; _don't see, don't tell, and if you do, you better wish you hadn't. _If that bastard was dead, he and his mom would be much better off without him. Stupid, freeloading, drunk son of a bitch. To Vegeta, he was a dead man already. Perhaps what she asked him affected him much more than he realized it would. Maybe it wasn't the question at all. Maybe it was only Bulma that made him feel differently. That he was worth a damn, that he _mattered_. And that was all the reason he needed to be with her.

He silently leaned in towards her, unsure of what he was going to do. Her pleading eyes stared at him as he did so. _Screw it_, he thought to himself. His mind was made up and, without warning, he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her.

And to his utter surprise, it didn't feel bad. Not bad at all.

Bulma could feel his arms instinctively pressing deeper around her. She buried her head against his chest as she cried harder. Her tears are soaking his shirt, but that is the least of his concern at the moment. He places one hand upon her back and the other upon the back of her head.

"I-Im sorry… your shirt..."

"It doesn't matter. It's just a shirt."

Something by the way he said that made her feel a sense of relief.

"Th-thank you, Vegeta," she sobbed. "I've never known a friend like you."

_It's okay. _He doesn't say it but his words are told by the way he's holding her.

* * *

N

O

S

T

A

L

G

I

C

_Flashback 1:_

"_Hey Vegeta, aren't you glad I found this place? Who would've guessed that a place like this would even be here, and behind my house!"_

"_Goes to show how isolated you are here, doesn't it?" Vegeta smirked._

"_Oh hush," Bulma shushed. "You know, I think we need to redecorate this place! Some chairs, a couch…just to make it more comfortable… and pretty", she said as she placed her index finger to her chin thoughtfully._

"_You better not even think about bringing those girly things in this place. I don't want this place to stink all flowers, pink and shit. This is a man's cave."_

"_NO sweat, Matches! But we gotta have some hint of feminine touch in this place."_

"_NO PINK."_

"_I thought you liked pink?" He gave her a death glare. "Alright, alright. NO PINK. Enough with the intimidating look and the bushy eyebrows already, yeesh."_

_Vegeta grunted his usual throaty sound and craned his head, studying the rocky interior walls of the cave. He could easily picture how awesome their new spot would look with some furniture and _

"_We need something to store food in, like a cooler or something useful."_

"_Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" Bulma enthusiastically reached into her shirt pocket, drawing out a small capsule._

"_What is that?" asked Vegeta._

"_It's a capsule! My uncle Ted invented it. It can hold a bunch of things! Just press the top down, like so." She pressed down the activation button, releasing a hiss. "And presto!" Bulma threw the capsule up as far as she could. Once it touched the ground, the capsule made a __**pop**_**, **_and immediately, smoke appeared and a refrigerator morphed into view. Vegeta stood wide eyed and open mouthed._

"_That—"_

"_Was amazing, I know," she finished. She sauntered her way to the frig, and chose a cool can of Dr. Pepper. She popped the cap and took a deep gulp. "Ahhh…" she sighed, felling the sizzling bubbles trickle down her throat. She gestured her can to Vegeta, which he generously took._

"_well…?" Bulma droned. _

"_Impressive."_

"_I told yah! My uncle is a genius."_

"_You think we could put a couch in a capsule?" he asked after swallowing._

"_Sure! With capsules like this baby, we could flip this place out in no time! I don't think my uncle would mind missing a few, anyway."_

* * *

_N_

_O_

_S_

_T_

_A_

_L_

_G_

_I_

_C_

_Flashback 2:_

_With the aid of various capsules, the cave actually looked somewhat homely. The blue haired girl sat beside the two-seated table playing with a show box full of capsules and broken toys. Bulma loved to create things, build things, whether it was scrapes of a broken transformer or an old stereo these were her inventions, her passion. Everything she touched was a new invention of sorts, like an unsolved puzzle piece that needed to be finished and perfected. _

_A sudden spark of inspiration occurred to her. Bulma emptied the box and glanced over at the thoughtful boy._

_Vegeta lounged upon the couch with his hand plastered over his forehead. He stared up at the wall in deep thought. His ears picked up the rustling of something falling. He turned to Bulma at the table with a questioning brow. "What are you doing?"_

"_It's a wish box."_

"_Wish box?" he scrunched his face._

"_It's something I thought about just now. Have you ever thought about something special you wanted but you couldn't have? Well, this box will be our answer!"_

_Vegeta walked over to peer over her shoulder. "All you have to do is think of something that you REALLY want, take a piece of paper, write it down and slip it in this box. I wonder if we can fill it up…"_

"_What's the point of all this? It's stupid. A wish is something that DOESN'T come true, so why bother with it?"_

"_It's for hope, Vegeta. Hope that what you want WILL happen no matter what. If we put our wishes in this box…" she lifted the box, "then I believe it'll somehow, in some way, come true. You just got to have a little bit of faith and hope, even if it's a small wish. You have to, with all your heart."_

_He looked away and crossed his arms. "I don't know if I have enough HOPE and FAITH left in me. I don't have a heart. That died a long time ago, along with everything else."_

_A frown formed on her lips__**.**__ She thinks about the fact that his nightmarish dreams still haunt him every night. The only time when his screams are silenced and his violent spasms cease is when she is in the room with him, or in her arms. __**Poor Vegeta.**_

"_I don't think it did Vegeta." _

"_And what makes you say that?" he said with narrowed eyes._

"_Because when I look at you, I don't see a lost boy with a broken soul."_

"_Then what the hell do you see?"_

_Bulma inwardly blushed, hoping that he didn't notice, "I see a survivor. Someone who goes through hell and back every day just to stay alive, even when you dream. There's always this constant battle you face each and every day. But you make it through. You're strong and brave…things that I don't have."_

"_Yes, you do," he answered in such a low gruff voice and Bulma wondered that if she didn't have good hearing, she wouldn't have caught what he said. "You've got courage—for a girl. Enough guts to stand up to someone like me. Not a lot of people do that." _

"_That's because they don't know the real you. You're so gruff and angry all the time. You have to let people in… No one knows who you are, but I think I do."_

"_Really?"_

"_I mean—"_

"_You always see the good in people don't you? Even when it's not even there... I guess that's the one thing we don't have in common," he grunted._

"_You know something Vegeta; you're like an open book, so easy to read but so difficult to understand."_

"_Feelings mutual, girl."_

_Bulma chuckled and held out the box. "C'mon. Do this ONE small thing for me?"_

_He grudgedlly took the box, muttering indirect remarks about the 'Stupid girl'._

_As she watched him put his written piece of "wish" paper, she said, "I already put one of my wishes down. Someday, I'll be a great heiress of Capsule Corp, and Ill invent things even better than capsules! You think I can do it Vegeta?"_

"_I suppose…If you set your mind on something, I don't think anything will stop you. Someone told me that if you set your heart, soul, and mind in anything, you can face everything."_

"_That's really beautiful, Vegeta,"she rapt. _

"_Don't think for a minute that I've gotten soft," he threatened. _

"_Never," she smiled._


	7. Chapter 7

_****I hope you all like this chapter. I introduced a new character! I have a big plan headed our way…it's gonna be big, I promise ;) So please try to hang on a little more…**_

_**Please review! I appreciate any positive or negative feedback, I want to make my stories better for everyone :) ****_

* * *

*~Chapter 7~*

* * *

The early autumn breeze parted the baby blue curtains aside, streaming a ray of evident sunshine to caress her peaceful face. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing glossy irises still fazed from sleep. She pulled her arms together and heaved her back up in a long morning stretch. Feeling satisfied, she crawled out of her bed and stood in front of her body-sized mirror, scrutinizing herself. _I wonder if they'll like me. _

Sighing through her nostrils, Bulma walked towards her closet, taking out her outfit for the new day. Once she was done, she quickly set her bed and flew down the stairs at the smell of breakfast. In the kitchen, Bulma could hear her aunt Bunny busying herself by the stove flipping pancakes. "Good Morning, sweetheart!"

"Good morning, Bunny," she tried to form a smile on her face. Her uncle Ted noticed this from behind the large newspaper.

"Care for some pancakes?"

"Okay," she sat down at the large island and turned to her uncle, who was smiling behind his bush mustache. "Morning Uncle Ted, did you sleep well?"

"A good morning to you too, sweetheart! And yes, I did; thank you for asking," he said full-heartedly. "Are you excited about your first day?"

"Uhhh…not really," she laughed weakly. A plate of pancakes was placed down in front of her, so she smiled at her aunt in gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's always nerve-wrecking for your first day of junior high, especially since your starting fresh from a new school!"

Bulma inwardly winced at Bunny's seemingly careless reminder; she knew she didn't mean it but it still hurt like a toothache.

"Honey—"

"Yes, dear?"

Sometimes, Ted just wasn't sure how naïve his wonderful wife could possibly be. "I believe the stove is burning."

"Oh, no! My biscuits!" she exclaimed, dashing towards the stove.

"And you, "he patted Bulma's blue head affectionately, "are going to be late for the bus."

"Ted! My biscuits were not burning! They're perfectly fine!"

Bulma smiled up at her uncle, grateful that he had rescued her from an awkward situation, and quickly kissed his cheek before departing out the door. Outside, she swung her small school bag around her, letting it lazily bump against her knees.

_Starting fresh with a whole new life and family…I guess that should be enough…I should feel blessed; but, why do I still feel like I'm doing something bad?_

She brushed aside a stray of blue hair with her fingertips, she was thinking too much. So what if she felt a little guilty about starting a new school year without her mother? _Oh Kami, please let someone take this pain I feel in my heart away. I miss her so much, it's like she took a piece of my happiness and I can't get it back._

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C**_

Needless to say, Vegeta did not have a pleasant morning either. Cursing under his breath, he tried to rub away the residue sleep in his eyes with the back of his hand. He was dreading this day for the longest; another fucking school year to pass, doing the same fucking homework and being in a room for endless hours with same stupid motherfuckers. Who knew such a young kid could use such language? Fuck that. But somehow he had a gut feeling this year would be somehow different. He didn't know exactly why, but he had an instinct that something bad was going to happen_. Not today_, he thought.

As soon as he was ready to head out, he heard a hesitant knock on the door. He held up his guard and answered it. There, behind the closed door stood his mother with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, baby. Can I come in?"

His eyes quickly scanned behind her for his father. Realizing that he wasn't there, Vegeta widened the door and turned towards his bed. He could hear her steps waver on the carpet, probably looking around his room.

"Are you excited? You're officially a high schooler now. I can't believe my baby's growing up."

_Believe it_, he thought sarcastically as he busied himself with his bed. He sensed her pick up something from the floor. "You don't have to do that."

"It's my job as a mom. I'm sure picking up a dirty t-shirt isn't going to hurt," she said as she folded the shirt.

Vegeta didn't say anything but simply swing his backpack over his shoulder. "Don't you want some breakfast?" he heard his mother say to him.

"I'm fine," he answered brusquely.

"Vegeta…can I talk to you for a minute?"

He didn't turn around but instead closed his eyes in frustration.

"I know you like that Briefs girl, so what I'm going to say may or may not affect you, but… I want you to watch over her. You know, make sure she's on the bus safe, that she's not being messed with by nobody…She's a good girl and she really needs a friend now more than ever."

"She means nothing to me," he lied but the blush in his cheeks said otherwise. Celeena smiled at her stubborn son, he was so much like his father at that age. _I suppose being married to someone you thought you knew is bittersweet. How ironic._

"If you say so; now, off with you," she coerced.

Her son craned his neck to glance at her once before stepping out. "Have a good day, baby," she whispered.

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C  
**_

_It's so fucking cold. _Even if it was the summer, autumn couldn't seem to wait. The wind blew the fallen leaves across his path as he walked. Once he reached his destination, which was the bus stop, he hunched up his shoulders up despite the cold. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta spotted a speck of blue coming towards him.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said once she stepped next to him.

"Why are you so fucking cheerful?"

"Oh, boy; guess someone got up from the wrong side of the bed now did he?" she teased.

"You don't know the half of it, harpy," he said while eying her outfit. She wasn't wearing anything unusual, but for some odd reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had on a zippered up sweater that matched her crisp blue hair, complete with black leggings and a pair of black converse. She even wore her pink head band with small pink rose studs to match.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks…?"

"Makes you look fat, don't you think?" he teased. Then out of nowhere, Vegeta felt a painful pressure land on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell—did you just hit me?" he complained rubbing the sore spot.

"I knew it was too good to be true," a stress mark appeared on her forehead. "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all!"

"So I guess that makes me a bad boy, huh?" he smirked as she formed a small smile. Okay, okay, she had to admit he did have charm…for a 5 year old.

"Yes—without a doubt."

At that moment, the school bus appeared and parked in front of the two preteens, letting out an exhaust of smoke. As soon as the doors parted open, and they stepped inside, the atmosphere was sheer pandemonium. Papered balls flew over their heads, kids climbed over each other's seats, all the while shouting like wild animals at the West Zoo. Even though Bulma had never been on a school bus before, she knew it was going to be, without a doubt, one hell of an experience for her. _I hope they're not as bad as they are in a classroom_, she thought regrettably.

On the other hand, Vegeta did not seem fazed in the least to the chaos around him. Instead, he calmly walked towards the back of the bus, where a vacant seat was held. Bulma stared after him almost dumbfounded but quickly composed herself and followed him. Once she was settled, she glanced over at Vegeta who was lazily slouching, eyes closed and arms crossed; she figured he was asleep by the sound of his steady breathing. She winced at the dark bags that decorated under his eyes. _Vegeta… _she shook her head sadly and stared out the window until the bus finally came to its destination.

The brakes screaked to a stop in front of an enormous building with, _**West High**_, in big concrete letters. Everywhere her eyes roamed there were people. They looked like tiny insects on grass; students and teachers alike reconnoitered every inch of the school's grounds. Bulma was the last to exit the bus. She watched as kids rekindled with their friends after a long summers break and felt an immediate pang of anticipation. _This place is so huge! How am I going to manage getting to class on time?!_

As if perfect timing, the flamed-haired boy spun around, narrowing his eyes, and pointed a finger near her chest.

"Listen, "he warned, "It's dangerous in there. A lot of people wouldn't mind stealing your lunch or tripping you in the hallway just to get a kick out of it, regardless if you're a girl or not. And since you're new here, you're the _**fresh meat**_." Somehow that didn't settle well with Bulma. The mischievous boy chuckled inwardly; he knew he was over exaggerating the whole situation, but he couldn't resist the terrified look on her face. Suspense rising…"But don't worry about it. As long as you're with me, they won't touch you. But don't just hang onto me like a sick puppy, got it? I'm not your babysitter or anything, so don't make this a habit, you hear girl?"

"It's okay, Vegeta, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. You don't have to worry about me," she smiled, easily masking the anxiety in her chest.

He quickly turned his head, hiding the redness in his cheeks. "Hn, whatever. Just don't get lost. I don't have time to find you less than three minutes before the bell rings."

Bulma shook her head at his stubbornness, and trailed behind him into the school.

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C  
**_

"Having cold feet already?" Vegeta badgered noticing she was lagging behind.

"This place is huge! How could anyone go to class on time?"

He grunted at her stupidity, "It takes a few weeks to get used to it."

"A few weeks!"

"Quit your whining. Now, what's your first period?"

"I believe… Geometry in Room 1102," she handed him her schedule which he all but snatched from her.

"Since when were you good at math?" he asked scrutinizing.

"Since I was six. Mom always put education before anything else, especially math," she shrugged passively. "You think you could show me where it is? Please?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her impudent coercing. "Whatever, just follow me."

The classroom she was scheduled in was on the other side of the building. The "dynamic duo" (A/N: wink, wink) nearly sprinted their way before the bell rang for homeroom. When they finally reached the classroom, Bulma muttered out a _thank you_ towards Vegeta and hurriedly walked inside.

Bulma was convinced that she, surely, had never felt so many pairs of accusing eyes pour into her than she did at that moment. She could've sworn her knees start to buckle as she passed through the sea of desks towards the back of the classroom in apparent slowness. She couldn't help but feel the petulant looks she was receiving from those seated around her. What was it? Was it her hair? Did she smell? She sighed. All she wanted to do was bury her head in the crook of her arms and disappear for a while, at least until the lesson began.

Attentively, she couldn't help but notice how divided the classroom looked. It was between those who were considered popular and others who were not. They were all labeled. Bulma figured she was stuck somewhere in the midst, she was the new girl with no label. So perhaps it was only natural for them to be looking at her, they were probably deciphering on whether or not she was worthy prestige. But one thing was for sure; Bulma would have to prove to, not only herself, but to those who saw her as nothing but a simple-minded middle school girl. She was the child prodigy of Capsule Corp, and she would make sure of that. Her pride was the only thing she had left.

She could hear them whispering to each other, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw some of them boldly pointing at her. Not even a minute sooner did the first bell ring that the teacher called everyone's attention over to him for class to start. _I can do this…_

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C  
**_

After class, everyone burst out of their seats like a jack in the box. Bulma again, was the last person to leave the room, but was surprised to find Vegeta leaning against the adjacent lockers with his arms crossed, waiting for her.

"Thank you for waiting for me, 'Geta," she said once she approached him. This was probably the most courteous thing he ever did for her!

"Whatever, Onna. Like I said, I don't want to find you in less than three minutes," he grunted.

She pouted her lips at him, disappointed. _Figures…_

"What's the next class you have?"

"English…"

"I think I have that one too. C'mon before we're late!" Bulma said grabbing his hand.

Luckily, they were fortunate enough to grab seats beside each other, once they reached the Lit. room. The teacher looked to be in her mid-40s, wearing elaborate clothing such as a bright yellow scarf and a flowing long skirt. She looked like a hippie, minus the peace signs around her neck.

"Hello everyone! For those who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Mench, your English teacher. I hope everyone had an eventful summer vacation! Now before we look at this year's syllabus, we have new student here with us today. She came from East City, so let's all try to give her a warm welcome!" Their heads bounced like bobbled heads as everyone's eyes wandered around pinning for the 'new kid'.

"Ms. Briefs, why don't you stand up from your seat and tell us a little bit about yourself?" Bulma cringed inside. She wasn't terrible at public speaking but when it came to introducing herself to a bunch of mean-looking middle-schoolers…it was pretty darn intimidating.

She awkwardly arose from her seat while flipping aside a strand of blue hair behind her ear. Vegeta knew she was nervous; she would always do that when she was.

"Uh, hi, my name is Bulma Briefs. I just moved to West City this past summer, and I uh, I really like it here. My uncle is the owner of Capsule Corporation and I want to be just like him when I grow up. This is my first time at a new school…so um…I hope I enjoy this experience!" When she was done, no one applauded, but continued to stare blankly at her.

"That's absolutely wonderful Ms. Briefs!"

"Yea for someone named after some dude's underwear!"

The entire class laughed and she slowly sunk back into her seat. Bulma could feel her getting face red and her eyes water from embarrassment. The only person in the room who wasn't amused was the flame-haired kid next to her. He remembered when they did the same to him. They all made fun of him because of his hair, and that made him very self-conscious about it. Without realization, he balled his fingers into his palm and shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_**That**_ made everyone quiet. The room was soundless for a long time, even a cricket chirping would be painfully loud. His piercing glare made everyone freeze like deer at headlights.

"Mr. Ouji, please sit back down—"

"You people are the worst," he directed to the class, "don't you have anything better to do than jerking off? I've seen better house plants act more civilized than you."

"Go to hell, Ouji!"someone yelled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Greyson? I'd be happy to oblige," Vegeta grinned.

The boy, Greyson, turned red faced with anger. "You son of a—"

"Gentlemen, that's enough! I will not have a bloodbath in my classroom!"

Vegeta scowled but grudgingly sat down, crossing his arms over. Bulma stared at him wide eyed, absolutely shocked at his display. When had he ever stood up for her? Of course she had seen him angry but not when it concerned her well-being. She couldn't fathom why, but she felt pleasantly giddy inside and couldn't help it. _Thank you, Vegeta_, she said mentally.

The remaining thirty-six minutes left of class went by peacefully smooth. At the bell, Greyson shot Vegeta a dirty look before leaving, which he gladly returned. Bulma waited until everyone was gone before placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "It was nothing," he didn't face her but simply shrugged her hand off before leaving, with her in tow.

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C  
**_

Bulma never got the chance to talk to Vegeta about what happened second period. She knew he wouldn't want to listen, and quite frankly, she didn't want to talk about it either. They had three more classes together and she was thankful that Vegeta had not abandoned her yet. For every class, the pair were always together, whether it was intentional or not, but neither of them complained.

Bulma's last period before lunch with Vegeta was Biology. She had always loved science. Discovering how things functioned properly, how things were formed, and not to mention the dangerous experiments… it was fascinating! She felt like a mini genius already.

As Vegeta dropped her off, she waved him off and entered the classroom and moved towards the front lab table. Placing her backpack and blue notebook to the side, she watched as high school kids stormed in and hurriedly grab a seat. "Alright class, listen up," called the teacher for attention. "I'm Mr. Conklin, your new Bio teacher. As soon as I pass out the syllabus for this year, I want to first select each of you your lab partners, from now till the end of the school year. Now, will everyone please quiet down as I read aloud your partners…"

Bulma sat up attentively waiting for her name to be called. She wondered who her lab partner was going to be, she prayed to Kami it was someone nice.

"…And Ms. Brief you will be partnered up with Mr. Midori. Mr. Midori, please sit right up here." Gasps were heard and every head turned around towards the back of the classroom. Sitting in his oversized desk, was the largest teenage boy Bulma had ever seen. He had shoulder-length dark hair, with a large sweatshirt and cutoff jeans with a gold metal chain attached to the belt holder. His dark eyes had an overbearing demeanor as he glared at everyone who stared at him to long. Bulma resisted the urge to gulp once she noticed he was coming her way.

The chair screeched as the large boy sat down next to her. Bulma looked up at him and smiled, but he ignored her and laid his head on top of his crossed arms. And although he was slouching, he still out grew her small physique. By being large, he was not at all fat but rather insanely _muscular._ His sweatshirt looked somewhat small on him, she could tell by his bulging biceps.

She pretended to be interested in what the teacher was lecturing about, but from out her peripheral vision, she studied her lab partner with curious blue eyes. He had a gold chain that sluggishly hung around his thick neck with matching gold earrings and black metal studded bracelets that adorned his wrist. He looked absolutely scary. Like some punk who would beat her up just because he could, he probably ate small middle schoolers for lunch! But Bulma wasn't one to judge a book by its cover. After all, Vegeta looked pretty scary but she knew the reason behind his masquerade. _Maybe he's like Vegeta?_ She reasoned._ Maybe he's hard on the outside but different once you get to know him? _Bulma mentally shrugged.

"What are you staring at?"

Bulma flinched comically, but winced at the thought of being caught staring at some boy. A _big_ boy. "I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

Seeing as how this strange girl was trying to apologize to him, the boy just stared at her amused but held a stoic face. He turned back to the board.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, by the way," she said quietly. "What's yours?"

For what seemed to be a grunt turned out to be a name. "Brolly…"

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. He expected her to look afraid or disgusted by him, but the way she was looking at him was neither the usual demeaning nor accusatory glare. It was sincerity and kindness behind those crystal blues, and they were shining on _**him**_. As she smiled her face glowed, "Nice to meet you, Brolly. I hope we can work great together as partners."

As she turned towards the board, Brolly couldn't help but feel confused. No one had ever said anything nice to him, not even spare a smile at him the way she did.

_Let's see if she's like the rest…_was his last thought before the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

_**N**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**A**_

_**L**_

_**G**_

_**I**_

_**C  
**_

"So Vegeta, how was last period?" she said walking with Vegeta towards the lunchroom.

"Boring, but that's expected," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course," she smirked. "I am starving! What does a girl have to do to get good food around here?" Vegeta chuckled, hearing his own stomach growling in protest.

After they grabbed their lunches, he suggested they both eat somewhere peaceful and Bulma agreed, the noise in the cafeteria was ear-splitting! They went outside and found a spot in a shaded area under a large tree. Completely famished, Vegeta had no trouble whatsoever consuming the large stack on his food tray with his bare hands. A sweat drop formed upon Bulma's head at the incredible pace he had when eating. It was as if she was watching animal planet where they showed a lion devouring a zebra's corpse…Eck... She could never really get used to how much this boy ate and she swore she never would.

Setting down her now empty tray aside, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Vegeta.

"Nothing," she muttered under her breath. "Nothing at all."

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. He could practically smell the lie lamenting off her. "You know that's utter bullshit."

"Vegeta! You shouldn't curse at school! You might get into trouble."

"It's not like anyone cares anyway. You saw what happened earlier this morning. Nobody gives two shits about what's right anymore. Not even these so-called teachers." He placed his tray aside and scooted closer to her, "Now why the hell are you so down all of a sudden? Was it that sonofa—"

"Vegeta…"she warned.

"….dog….was it him again?"

Bulma shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that. No one's bothering me. I'm just a little frustrated, but I'm fine though."

Vegeta looked at her oddly. So she was frustrated but _fine?_ Women were such enigmas.

"Are you on your period?"

"Vegeta!" she squealed, blushing under her wide eyes. "NEVER ask a girl something so embarrassing like that again! And NO I am not!"

"Then what the hell is it? What gives?"

Bulma shyly moved a strand of blue hair behind her ear and watched her fingers intertwine. She was nervous again. "I'm just frustrated because here I am, the smartest middle schooler in all of West High, can't be taken seriously by a bunch of public school brats. I hear them whispering about me all the time and I don't know why. I'm not some zoo animal behind a fence you can see and point at…I just don't understand…"

She thought for a moment that she had left him speechless; Vegeta was never really one with reassuring words, especially when dealing with the opposite sex. That's why it surprised her immensely at the calm tone of his voice as he spoke to her. "You want me to tell you straight forward about why they're talking about you?"

Vegeta simply stared at her with his coal dark eyes, choosing his next words carefully. Bulma knew matter-of-factly that he would never tell a lie, but she had to tear her eyes away from his.

"They're jealous. They talk about you because they hate the fact that you're an eighth grader who's smarter than a bunch of high school kids. And because you're the niece of the richest inventor alive, they envy your wealth too. They are the ones with the emotional problems, so don't beat yourself up for it. Show them what you're made of, dammit, and don't lose your pride over a bunch of pussies. You're not weak…you're winy and downright spoiled. Now don't look at me like that. I wouldn't be your friend if you weren't strong like me." He crossed his arms over his chest, "And that's a compliment, so you better take it, _Onna_, because I won't say it again."

Vegeta was caught off guard for a millisecond before arms were wrapped around his neck and he felt bodily pressure on the left side of him. The culprit who hugged him was none other than the blue-haired girl. She snuggled her left cheek upon his shoulder, hugging him harder.

"Thank you, Vegeta. I feel better already, it's like I can face the whole world now!"

"You know for a genius like you, I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out already. Or maybe you're just losing your touch."

"Oh shut up, Matches," she giggled. The two of them stayed together in each other's arms until the bell rang for class.

(A/N: Midori: means green in Japanese.)


End file.
